


Scromf!

by potionpen



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Popcorn, mazopolitics, we're gonna win!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever could Dynast and Gaav be fighting about?  How can Xellos be so calm?  And is that... popcorn?  Inquiring Gourries are not at all sure they really want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scromf!

  
Hide, Gourry, hide!


End file.
